Confession
by Demoness Drakon
Summary: After all the chaos when the Noahs attacked, Allen finally realizes his feelings for Lenalee. Now all he has to do is tell her. Two-shot, sort of sappy. Rated for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Confession: Part 1**

It was a normal day at the Black Order Headquarters; Kanda was being a grump, Maranda was fretting about, Lavi was goofing off; ok, as normal as the Black Order can get. Allen Walker was just relaxing in his room, lying on his bed with his boots off and his white hair in disarray. On first glance, it would look like he was asleep, but he was anything but asleep; in fact, he was thinking, about Lenalee. For several months, he couldn't get the Chinese exorcist out of his mind. During meals, during missions, even when he and Kanda were trying to kill each other, she was in his thoughts. And more recently, he had been having strange feelings around her. Like trying to keep her safe whenever they went on missions together, or like this morning when Lavi was being the obnoxious person he his, the urge to kill him when he came too close to her.

_I don't understand it, why do I feel like this. Lenalee is my friend…my very good friend. _A faint red flush was gathering on Allen's face.

_I felt like this when Mana was still alive, but this time it's different. Like I don't want anyone else to be near her. I don't understand it. _Allen sat up, trying to think more clearly. However, Lenalee was still on his mind.

_Lenalee is such a great person; she helps everyone she can in the Order. She even saved me from Kanda when I first came here. And she is a great fighter; I wouldn't have been able to beat that level four akuma without her help. She's really pretty, even with her short hair, and she looks so soft…so beautiful. _The white-haired exorcist flushed bright crimson at that thought. Allen shook his head rapidly, like a dog trying to rid it's ears of water. He felt a little embarrassed.

_It feels like I want Lenalee; have her all to myself. No Komui, or Lavi or Kanda to share. _Allen clutched his chest, it felt hallow, like something was missing.

_I've had this feeling after Mana died, and I've been having it whenever Lenalee wasn't around or ignoring me. I hate this feeling, and she gets rid of it. _Allen then pulled on his boots quickly, and left his room as fast as he could.

_I've got to find Lenalee._

Over in the Science Department, Lenalee was making her usual rounds with the elixir of life, her specialty coffee. Making sure her brother and the other members of the Science Department were supplied with their energy supply was a good way for her to regain the strength in her legs.

_I wonder how Allen is doing…_ Her face took on a slight flush as she thought of the white-haired exorcist.

He's always been so polite and helpful around headquarters. Allen has helped us all so much; he saved Lavi, Krowly, Kanda, Chaoji and me on the Ark; and he even captured the ark and made it work in favor of the Order. He also is so nice…

"Lenalee, Lenalee!!" The dark-haired exorcist's train of thought was interrupted by her older brother, running as fast as he could in her direction. The scientist managed to come to a quick stop; his beret flying off his head and his glasses almost flying off his head. Lenalee just smiled a bit, she was used to her brother's erratic behavior by now.

"What is it brother?" Komui picked up his beret, straitened up, and straitened his glasses.

"Well, all of us in the Science Department have decided that you deserve a day off Lenalee." To say Lenalee was surprised would be a very good description. Of course, she had been taking care of the Science Department for a while now, so she was worried about them.

"Is it really alright?" Her brother waved his hand in a shooing manner.

"Sure, take some time for yourself Lenalee. We can survive for a few hours." With a smile, Lenalee handed her brother her coffee tray, thanked him, and ran off, all in the span of about ten seconds. It took that much time for Komui to add on.

"Just stay pure!! Don't let any of the others get to you. And don't get married Lenalee!! Or tell me before you do!" Yeah, safe to say she didn't hear that.

**Drakon: *takes gun and shoots self***


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession: Part 2**

_Lenalee has to be around her somewhere; she always delivers coffee to the people here. _Allen was running around the Headquarters, looking everywhere for Lenalee.

_I just really hope that Komui isn't with her… _Well, as the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear. As Allen rounded a corner, he ran headlong into the Head himself. In addition to knocking Komui over, he also sent a tray of coffee mugs flying, spilling the contents all over poor Komui. Allen just kept running, just shouting:

"Sorry Komui!" This was because that was all he had the guts to do, face it, he's had a decent bit of Komui induced trauma. Allen wasn't even caring to look behind him to see if he was following him. The scientist was shouting though.

"Allen Walker, get back here!" Allen didn't even hear him; because one; he had rounded another corner, and two; he was too focused on finding Lenalee.

I just want to tell her how I feel. Well, Lady Luck must have been in a romantic mood today, since Lenalee had turned the same corner and the two crashed into each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lenalee!"

"No, it's alright Allen, I wasn't paying attention." Both of them were blushing brilliant crimson. The slightly awkward and tangible silence came in right on cue. A quick thought then hit Allen.

"Um, don't you have to deliver coffee to your brother and-"

"No, not today. Komui gave me the day off." Allen was surprised, as well as happy for Lenalee.

"Really?" She smiled, sort of a sad smile.

"Yes, but I'm going to be back to helping out tomorrow." He wasn't as happy about hearing that.

_She's always working, never taking a moment for herself. She deserves better then this. _

"Is something wrong Allen?" Allen's face turned red in embarrassment.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong Lenalee." The silence intruded again.

_Come on, I can say it, I can say it…_

"Um, Lenalee, can I tell you something?" The Chinese exorcist nodded.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Allen tried to bring up the courage, but that shred of courage was torn away as he heard Komui shouting for him, as well as various swearwords.

"Er, can I tell you somewhere else?" _Somewhere where Komui isn't lurking? _He added silently in his head. Lenalee blushed a little more, her crimson face turning burgundy.

"Sure, I know a good place." Grabbing Allen's one hand, she began pulling him in the direction of which she came. A few turns later, and the two exorcists found themselves in a desolate corridor, a dark, lifeless hall with no one around to bother them.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Allen could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, almost drowning out all other sounds for him.

_Just tell her, I can do this, I can do this!_ Allen inhaled quickly, trying to calm himself before possibly making a huge mistake. He kept his hand on Lenalee's, not wanting to let go of it.

"Lenalee, I feel…different around you. I can't really explain it." Lenalee put her other hand over Allen's, her soft grasp different then any other he had felt.

"Is it a good feeling?" Allen's face took on a pink tint; he was almost too embarrassed to answer her.

"Yes…I feel whole around you. If I'm not around you, I feel empty, almost dead. Lenalee, I think I love-" He never got a chance to finish since she had placed her lips on his, a first kiss for both of them. He was faintly aware of her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, and her fingers working their way into his hair. He was enjoying the feel of her slim form pressed up against him, and her soft lips against his. He had never felt this feeling before, the ecstasy of being alone with your other. All Allen knew was that this feeling was the greatest feeling of his life.

**Drakon: Why did I do this? Oh yeah, because I was listening to too much sap. Oh yeah, forgot to disclaim last chapter. I obviously don't own D. Gray-man, because there aren't cute moments in it like this...excuse me while I go barf.**


End file.
